Considerate Precure!
by ShugoCharaxEaster
Summary: Sasasuki Manana is a 13 year old middle school girl who goes to Con Academy. She finally had met her fate. A mascot named Frossil! Alongside the other pretty cures, Cure Air, Cure Reflection, and Cure Arrow, they will definitely stop Lord Migrante who had caused the world to befall in the darkness. In exchange, they will lose a bit of their memories anytime they use their powers
1. Cure Excellent has Been Borned!

**Cure Excellent has Been Born!**  


**Enloge:**

**One day in a very very peaceful kingdom where ashes are meant to be, Queen of Lite Kingdom has chosen four fairies to be responsible looking for the Considerate Precure. Queen of Lite Kingdom said, ''Every one of you four fairies.. em em em.. our kingdom has no more hope.. you will be in charge of looking for the pretty cure. They are who have hearts.. now! Look for them!'' She sent them to earth. They had one last word. ''Queen!'' That day, they had never came back.**

* * *

**Today, Manana is having strange dreams about becoming pretty cure. She knew it had to do with her future but maybe not. She couldn't keep it out of her mind.**

**When she woke up, she looked at her alarm clock and it said 8:30! Manana was late for her first day of school to Con Academy. She rushed down the stairs.**

**When that happened, Manana sat down and ate her favorite type of curry for breakfast. It was delicious among the other type of curry.**

**She was finished with her curry dish. At that time, she wiped her mouth, took her backpack, and opened the door running to school.**

**She was very very late and there, she saw the gate closed. An unlucky day. She realized that Skino, a beautiful person was opening the gate. How nice of her!**

**Then, Manana walked into the school building, all the way to ten stories, and in front of the door. Mrs. Napalo asked her to come in.**

**After that, she nervously walked in the classroom and wrote down her name. It was too tiny. Opal said, ''What are you doing? That's too tiny and I cannot see far away from here!'' Then, the pressure was on Manana. Manana erased it and wrote bigger than the other time. It was good.**

**Next, she sat down on an empty seat. She looked beside her. It was Skino! She screamed. Mrs. Napalo asked her to quiet down. Mrs. Napalo was teaching arithmetic. There were hard problems so Manana screamed once again. Mrs. Napalo asked Manana to sit out for the whole entire time which was 30 minutes.**

**When class was finished, Skino was beside Manana. Manana screamed! Manana said, ''Oh, it's you!'' ''It's not you! I'm Skino, okay?'' she said. When everybody went home including Manana and Skino walking together in the same path, a medium sized monster appeared.**

**Manana was scared, afraid, and a coward but she could not stand being that type. She acted bravely and said, ''Hey you monster! Don't do such things like crushing buildings, okay?'' The monster did not act as Manana said.**

**Then, a key and a fairy appeared both together on Manana's hand. The fairy explained the directions. Manana did not quite get it.**

**Then she raised her key up high in the sky and yelled out, ''My heart, preserve my kindness and become one together! Considerate!''**

**She raised her hands, held both of them on her heart, and stretch her hands out side to side one time. Her heart was colored in pink. The most beautiful heart of all. She transformed.**

**She said, ''High in the sky where nobody reaches, Cure Excellent!'' She looked at her clothes. What a dream! It was not a dream. She looked at the reality and felt that her body was real and superior. Cure Excellent 's body was moving. She felt refreshed but that was not the time to.**

**She thought this kind of thing would be in the magical girl category so she shouted out a amazing attack. ''Excellent Beast!'' That attack made a pink beast and it followed Cure Excellent 's orders. She named the beast Frossil. Frossil beat down the Jesaina, a monster with it's full-power punch.**

**Then, the Jesaina returned the person named Aka back. Cure Excellent didn't deserve this fate. It was her own heart that deserved it. The beast turned into it's true form. A fairy! It talked. Cure Excellent turned back.**

**[To Be Continued]**

* * *

**Manana: Why are we becoming pretty cure?**

**Frossil: Find out for yourself.**

**Manana: To save the world!**

**Frossil: There are many other Jesaina, take charge of the second pretty cure!**

**Manana: Yup!**

**Manana and Frossil: Next time! On Considerate Precure, Cure Air has Been Borned!**

**Queen of Lite Kingdom: *sneezes* Bye!**

* * *

**Author's Message:**

** To fight on and become brave as a talented extraordinary magical girl**

* * *

**Note:**

** The rating may change at the end of the story and please remember that I will keep writing and saving my chapters each day when I have time. Hope you enjoy my stories.**


	2. Cure Air has Been Borned!

**Cure Air Has Been Born!**

Manana was sick this night. Tomorrow, she was told to sleep well from her mom. When she slept, Skino came into her room being worried. Skino but her hands on Manana's forehead making a lonely face.

Manana dreamed about something. Something that would be real. Then, it began.

MANANA'S FIRST DREAM: THE HURTED SKINO - CHAPTER 1 AND HALF OF CHAPTER 2

The next day, Manana was late for school. ''Am I dreaming? Why is this stuffed animal on my desk and whatever that is!'' She looked at her alarm clock and it was set on 8:30. She was really late. She came down stairs and grabbed the stuffed animal knowing that is was really Frossil the STUFFED ANIMAL! Fairy.

She thought, ''Who cares about pretty cure? I would like an ordinary life!'' Frossil came out of her bag and whispered quietly, ''Aren't you forgetting your mission? If you don't, you won't get to go the kingdom's party!'' Frossil made a weird look. ''Oh whatever!'' she said gently. Manana skipped breakfast and came to school.

The gate was locked. Manana had an idea! While nobody was looking, she opened her singing heart and pushed her hands to the gate. It opened.. then it closed right when Manana came into the school yard.

She was stuck. Frossil didn't think Manana was really a pretty cure.

Then, the student council president Skino also skipped class- only for chores. Skino stepped beside Manana as she realized her first year classmate was stuck.

Skino said, ''Oh my! How did this happened?'' Skino helped Manana without doing anything. It was perhaps magic. Frossil had a feeling.. that she perhaps was one of the Considerate Precure!

Manana said, ''Thank you but do you still have chores to do?'' ''I enjoy them.

Aren't you forgetting about something?'' Skino said. Manana remembered. Class! She had missed class and it was lunch time already! Is time repeating again or maybe not!

She cried and said, ''All that running was for nothing!''

Skino had not tried to hurt Manana's feelings. All that running was for nothing? If she had left so much spirit between the tracking sidewalk, why was that running for nothing?

Skino left a drop of tear. She knew she could never ever hurt somebody's feelings anymore.

Manana gazed at the sun waiting for another day which she could never see!

Then, Manana woke up and saw Skino. She screamed. Her face was terribly terribly terribly terribly terribly terribly terribly CUTE!

Skino said, ''You are so beautiful beautiful, genius beautifulest LADY!''

Manana could not know what was wrong with Skino.

Then Skino turned away and run to her house.

The opposite but same as her dream. THE HURTED SKINO.

Then, the next day! Manana came to Skino's house and apologized. She then said, ''Do you want to become a pretty cure with me?'' Manana turned her head down.

Skino said, ''Sure! I'm fine, don't look like that and teach me how to do it!''

Frossil muttered in her bag. ''She's to easy to fool!''

Manana whispered to Frossil, ''Not fool! She understands me so easily and she doesn't even know pretty cure!''

Frossil said, ''Bleh! IT IS THE SAME THING!''

Manana said, ''HOW DARE YOU MY BEAST!''

Frossil said, ''OH! I won't fight with you anymore!''

Manana said, ''Big deal. Then, you won't get donuts or find a pretty cure!''

Frossil said, ''FINE!''

Skino thought that Manana was angry at her yesterday. She apologized too and walked away.

A while after that, Skino walked home and saw the Jesaina. The Jesaina looked below and started with her.

Then, Frossil sensed danger and Manana transformed without thinking about arguing.

''My heart, preserve my kindness and become one together! Considerate!'' She transformed and yelled! ''High in the sky where nobody reaches, Cure Excellent!''

'This is as far as you can go!'' ''Considerate Excellent Shoot~'' Skino couldn't believe Manana had such powers.

Cure Excellent spaced out and a forceful attack hit her in the head. ''POw!'' Cure Excellent was in danger! She opened her kind intelligent heart and said, ''My Heart, preserve my kindness and become on together! Considerate!'' She transformed and yelled! ''Definite waves out of the breeze, Cure Air!''

Cure Air attacked the Jesaina. Cure Air's plan has been going smoothly. She said, ''Jesaina, you've been losing your powers and getting your powers back but that won't happen like last time in the past!'' Skino might've had been a pretty cure before Manana. The Jesaina was down.

''Throbbing Air Dust!'' Water splashed on Jesaina and it melted slowly. Cure Excellent said, ''Could you have been?-''

[To Be Continued]

* * *

Manana: I CANT BELIEVE THIS!

Frossil: What?

Manana: Skino is Precure!

Frossil: Wheres the third key and wheres Cure Air's beast?

Manana: IT may be hiding.

Frossil: I found third precure!

Manana: Hmpgh I beat you!

Frossil: I beat you!

Manana and Frossil: Next time on Considerate Precure! The Third Key Resembles a Clover!

Queen of Lite Kingdom: *sneezes*

Manana and Frossil: My majesty, stop sneezing!

* * *

Thanks for reading, see ya!


End file.
